Unova
Unova '(Japanese: 'イッシュ Isshu; Spanish: Teselia) is the name of the fifth region where Pokémon Black and White take place. This land is distant from all other currently known regions and thus has different Pokémon. It has an incredibly varied landscape; with two mountain ranges, woodland areas, marshes and a desert spread across its islands. The map of Unova has fourteen major settlements, twenty places of interest, and eighteen routes marked on it. Cities and Towns *'Nuvema Town (カノコタウン)' The first town in Unova is Nuvema Town, which is a very small area. This town is the dwelling of the player, Bianca, Cheren and Professor Juniper and is where the player begins their journey. It is connected to Route 1 and is on the south-east coast of the Unova region. The player gets their starter Pokemon here. *'Accumula Town (カラクサタウン)' A small town renowned for its hills and great views, you encounter Team Plasma for the first time as they are running a rally to try and gain support for their cause. You'll also bump into the mysterious N, who appears to be a bystander musing over Team Plasma's words. *'Striaton City (サンヨウシティ)' The first city you enter is Striaton City. This city features the first gym, run by the Gym Leaders Cilan, Chili, and Cress. The Gym Leader you battle depends on your starter type. In addition to this, Professor Juniper's friend Fennel lives here and does her research into the Dream World. This is where you'll need to go in order to send your Pokemon from your game to the Dream World and back again. *'Nacrene City (シッポウシティ)' This city is incredibly old, with rail tracks and warehouses that have been abandoned for over 100 years. It has a massive museum dedicated to archaeology and is home to the second Gym of Unova, run by the Gym Leader Lenora. *'Castelia City (ヒウンシティ)' A journey across the Sky Arrow Bridge leads you to this thriving metropolis bordering on the sea. It is much larger than previous cities and features a variety of areas. It utilizes the DS's 3D graphic engine to show the city from a wide range of camera angles and a vast amount of interactivity. There are countless sky scrapers piercing the clouds, several piers which contain many boats and, of course, the third Gym. *'Nimbasa City' A bustling city of entertainment, which has it's very own theme park with the fourth gym inside. After riding rollercoasters, you can challenge the forth Gym Leader of the Unova region. The Musical Theater is located here, as well as two sports stadiums and the Battle Subway. It is known that if Castelia City is the place of business, Nimbasa City is the place of leisure. *'Anville Town' An idyllic, peaceful town which can only be visited by boarding a train in the Battle Subway. It has a rail yard where trains park for an overhaul. At the weekends, traders gather to exchange goods. *'Driftveil City' A port town distributing many goods, it's home to the fifth Gym. It has it's own market and Cold Storage is a short walk away. *'Mistralton City' Notable for having the first airport in a Pokemon game, the city operates a cargo plane service transporting goods. Gym battle number six is found here inside an airport hangar. Trainers who want to adjust their Pokemon's moveset can go here for the Move Family. *'Icirrus City (セッカシティ)' A city with wetlands and windmills. The city looks entirely different during winter. Brycen is the Leader of the Gym here. *'Opelucid City' A city which differs between Black and White; it is a modern city in Black and a somewhat historic city in White. The eighth Gym is within its walls, and Triple or Rotation battles can be enjoyed in the Battle House. *'Pokémon League' The ultimate goal for Trainers, beat the Elite Four and the Champion here to be enshrined in the Hall of Fame. *[[Lacunosa Town|'Lacunosa Town']] A tiny town with little more than a Pokémon Center. The people here believe a legend, which says that a monster attacks at night, and do not venture outdoors after dark. It is a good place to heal your Pokémon and obtain some information on the Giant Chasm. *[[Undella Town|'Undella Town']] The beach town acts as a summer retreat for many famous and wealthy people, including the Elite Four and the infamous Cynthia. *'Black City (ブラックシティ)' Exclusive in Pokemon Black. It's a dark city ruled by greed. Many battles can be fought here, and rare items can be bought at the market. *'White Forest (ホワイトフォレスト)' Exclusive in Pokémon White. A peaceful forest which attracts people and Pokémon alike. Places of Interest * Liberty Garden An area of Unova located on an island. You can only gain access to it through a boat on Castelia City after you've obtained the Liberty Pass item from a Wi-Fi Event. On this island is a lighthouse where you'll encounter Team Plasma and the legendary Pokemon Victini. * Entralink In the middle of the region lies a place of mysterious power, it can only be accessed by warping through the C-Gear *'P2 Laboratory' Team Plasma's small, secret research lab. You can find it, surrounded by rapids, in Route 17 on the northern island. *'Dreamyard' An old factory site often used as a playground by children and Pokémon, here you'll find a girl who wants to give you a Pokémon. The dreamyard has several areas unlocked after you complete the main game. *'Wellspring Cave' The first cave you visit, Team Plasma flee here after stealing a girl's Pokémon. *'Pinwheel Forest' A dense forest with many patches of grass, fallen trees and the Challenge Rock. You can either explore the complicated maze of trees or stick to the road for a straight path. *'Relic Castle' Ancient ruins located in the desert, surrounded by odd Pokémon statues. The floor has quicksand here and there, and if you try to walk through it, you'll fall to the lower floor. Other than receiving a fossil, there isn't much to do here until you visit Dragonspiral Tower. *'Cold Storage' To the south of Driftveil City you'll find these chilled warehouses, storing an array of goods and serving as a hiding place for Team Plasma. *'Mistralton Cave' A forgotten cave located on Route 6. It's said to be sealed with hints of a legend's presence. *'Chargestone Cave' A cave which is literally charged with energy, causing stones to float. You'll meet the Shadow Triad for the first time in here. *'Celestial Tower' A memorial tower dedicated to deceased Pokémon, located on Route 7. Ringing the large bell on the top floor is said to purify sprits. *'Twist Mountain' Primarily a mine used to collect valuable minerals, it also serves as a path connecting Route 7 and Icirrus City. Many items are buried away here, and the winter season has a drastic impact on the caves. *'Dragonspiral Tower' No one knows the history of the oldest tower in Unova, although there are rumours of a Dragon Pokémon on it's summit. It plays a major role in the game's plot. *'Moor of Icirrus' A detour from Route 8 brings you to this marshland. In winter, the swamps freeze over. *'Challenger's Cave' On Route 9 is a cave that opens after you complete the main story. It's pitch black and requires the use of Flash to explore properly. *'Victory Road' The notorious road makes a return in Black and White. It's the final test for Trainers hoping to take on the challenge of the Pokémon League. Origin Unova is based on New York City with Castelia City being based on Manhattan and the Sky Arrow Bridge being based on the Brooklyn Bridge. Nacrene City is based on Brooklyn. Nimbasa City may also be based on The Bronx. Trivia *The entire Unova region is said to be based upon New York, as stated by Junichi Masuda in Pokemon Peer. *This is the first Region to be based upon a non-Japanese location. *Unova is the first region to have a major name change in the English version. *The Unova region is the first region to have an active airport. See Also *Pokémon Black and White Category:Geography Category:Pokemon Regions Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Generation V